The Last of Your Kind
by Grimm101
Summary: When Klaus's world is about to end, and unlikely hero steps in to save the day and destroy the Hollow once and for all. How will this change the story, and who is this new savior and where did she come from? Find out by reading The Last of Your Kind!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Druid

I knew that I didn't have much time to make it to New Orleans. When you live as long as I had, life or death situations aren't new. You watch friends, family, and everyone else around you fade away. Even though I knew I should let the world run on it's own course, I just couldn't. I couldn't sit back and let Klaus Mikaelson die.

I was in Mystic Falls when Klaus took the Hollow from his daughter, Hope. I knew that he didn't have much time, and that even his miraculous and powerful family couldn't protect him from death this time. The Hollow was an ancient magic, one far darker than many witches would dare to face. Luckily, I was far older and capable of much darker.

Finally arriving at my destination, I threw money at the cab driver as I jumped out the door and ran down the dark New Orleans street. When I reached the home of the Original family, I could feel the power radiating from within. The Hollow was growing stronger with each passing minute, and so I had to act fast.

I burst through the front doors to see the entire family standing around a fire. All eyes quickly turned to me as I made my way inside. The man I presumed to be the vampire Marcel ran towards me in a flash. A wave of my hand had him pinned against the cold stone wall opposite to where I stood. As I looked back to the others, I could see the lock of shock on their faces. I had just burst through the doors of a home that housed one of the most powerful families in history. Surely it was something that they hadn't expected.

Rebekah made her way towards me, but I stopped her with a shake of my head. "I know you are wondering who I am, and I promise that I will tell you, but right now we don't have time. I know that Klaus is dying, and I'm the only one who can save him." I speak quickly.

All eyes are on me again, and I stand there waiting to see who would speak first. Of course, it was Hope. "If there's any chance that she can save him, we have to try. Dad," she said with a question in her tone as she looked up at her father.

Klaus looked at me with eyes as cold as stone. He stalked towards me, and I let him. I was confident that I was safe, considering I was his last hope for survival. When he was mere inches away, he stopped and looked into my eyes. "If you are lying, if you gave my daughter false hope, I will kill you."

All I could do was nod. I knew what his daughter meant to him, and that was one of the reasons that I was there. I didn't want her to grow up without a father.

I cleared my throat before speaking. "What I'm going to do is risky. A spell like this has never been done before, at least not that I know of. Klaus and I will need to go somewhere secluded, just in case something goes wrong. I won't endanger innocent lives. Before we go, I will need a few things from the witches of the family."

Hope just nodded as I told her what I needed. Less than half of an hour later, Klaus was saying goodbye to his family and I was waiting in his car. We sped out of town and followed the river. What seemed like an eternity went by before the car slowed to a stop at the edge of the road. The two of us got out and moved quickly towards the bank of the river. Once at the water, I dropped the bag that I was carrying and started to prepare.

I placed a large metal bowl on the ground and place a few branches inside before lighting a fire. I took out the ceremonial dagger that never left my pocket, and carefully cared a diamond into the palm of my hand. I sat on the ground in between the bowl I had set out and the river before motioning for Klaus to join me.

"Before I do this, I ask only one thing. This spell is going to drain every ounce of energy that I have, and I don't know what it is going to do to my body. Just, if you can, please don't let me die." I ask. He only nods.

I reach out and take his palm, slicing the same pattern into his skin. Carefully I twine our two cut, bleeding hands together and start the spell. The wind picks up and flies around us, whipping my hair wildly. The water in the river grows fierce and restless. The flames rise and bite at the sky. The ground begins to tremble beneath us. I look into Klaus's eyes, and that's the last thing I remember before the world went black…

_Alright! If you liked the start of this new story, let me know! I always love to see and read new comments, and they give me the motivation to keep writing! Thanks for reading and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Last of My Kind

I could feel the deep, familiar ache in my bones that told be I had used ever ounce of power that I had. My skin felt cold and clammy, as if I was covered in a fine mist of water. I knew that I was still laying on the cold ground by the river where I first sat to do the spell, but I couldn't force my body to move. I couldn't even open my eyes. Something was wrong.

It wasn't long before I heard movement to my right. I heard a quiet groan, and knew that it had to be Klaus. He had survived. Whatever happened, I knew that I had achieved my goal of keeping him alive. With that, I drifted off once more…

This time when I came to, I was no longer laying on the icy riverbank. I was warm and comfortable with something soft and fluffy wrapped around me. I opened my eyes slowly to see that I was laying in a large, ornately carved wooden bed. I had a gray down comforter wrapped snuggly around me, and I was surrounded by white pillows.

There were no lights on, but the room was illuminated by the bright, golden rays of sun that were cascading through the open windows. The sounds of people talking, laughter, and light music drifted in from the outside world. I had no idea where I was, and yet I felt calm. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, I felt at peace.

Before I had time to bask in the feeling, I noticed movement by the door and jumped. A sharp pain stabbed through my temples, causing me to groan and close my eyes. The instant that I did, I felt a hand brushing across my cheek. Opening my eyes, I was met with a pair staring right back at me. Klaus Mikaelson sat on the edge of the bed, staring at me intently.

"It worked?" I asked skeptically.

"It worked," he confirmed with a smile. I sighed and let myself fall back into the pillows. That was by far the riskiest thing that I had done, and it had worked. I had been able to save him.

"Not that I am ungrateful, but who are you? How did you know about the Hollow?" Klaus asked.

I sighed and said, "Both of those question require long answers. I can start with who I am, or more relevant, what I am. My name is Fae, and I am a druid. The magic I practice is older than any other in this world. My existence predates yours by nearly a hundred years," Klaus opened his mouth to speak but I raised a hand to stop him, "I am a druid, not a witch. My magic runs far deeper than that of the witches you have known. I am not truly immortal. My body does not age, but I can be killed. I do not heal like a vampire, as you have seen, but like a human. I could easily overestimate my abilities and use to much power, which would kill me. I suspect it nearly did this time."

Klaus wore a look of disbelief, but nodded his head to encourage me to continue. Some part of what I said must have made sense to him.

"I was born into a village of druids. They were a people that believed in family and the strength of numbers. There was a legend that the druid people past down from generation to generation that told of the end of their people. One day, a druid would be born with the power to control the elements. This child was to be the last of the druid people, bringing an end to their entire culture."

"I was seven years old when my older brother came to fetch me for dinner and saw me sitting in the middle of the creek. The water had parted and I was sitting on the sand bottom playing. My brother took me back to my parents, and together they had decided not to tell anyone. There were plenty of children in the village that were younger than me. Clearly, the prophecy had been wrong.

"Years went by and I hid my powers. Life went on and when I was seventeen, my father accepted a marriage proposal from one of the boys in my village. His father was the leader of our village, and it would be an honor to be a part of their family. I was happy. I had known Aden my entire life. He was a good man, kind, handsome.

"The night before our wedding the men from the village had decided to go on a hunt. It must have been close to midnight when we heard the screams. The women had all rushed to the border of the village to see two of the younger men limping back covered in blood. They were shouting about a beast that came out of nowhere. The entire hunting party had been attacked.

"One of the two men was fatally wounded, the other was in shock. We carried the wounded man back to one of the houses to do what we could. Once inside, we heard howling. There wasn't just one monster, but an entire pack. From the sound of it, we were completely surrounded.

"Before I knew what was happening, my mother was telling the others about my gift. It was like the elders knew just what to do. I was whisked away into the center of the village, the other women and the lone survivor of the hunting party surrounding me. They started chanting, but it was a spell I had never heard before. The words washed over me, and I just stood there. My mother hugged me quickly, saying that there had to be balance in the world. That was the last thing that I remember from that night. When I woke up, everyone was dead. Eventually I figured out what they had done, and the rest is history."

The two of us sat in silence for a while, neither wanting to break it. Eventually, Klaus stood and said, "So you're the last of your kind."

Even though it had been hundreds of years since then, the truth still hurt. I was the last of my kind…

_Thanks for reading! As always, let me know what you think! One thing that always helped me to continue writing was reader feedback. Hold tight, and I'll have another chapter out soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Girls Night Out

It was nearly a week after I had done the spell to save Klaus Mikaelson and I was still staying in their home. It had taken me longer to recover than I had hopped, but the family had been more than willing to let me stay until I was back on my feet again. They were kind enough to offer their good hospitality, but the only people that took the time to speak with me were Klaus and Hope.

Klaus would stop by my room here and there to ask if I needed anything. After our last conversation about my life, he had put some distance between us. Even so, his demeanor seemed warmer, kinder almost. His voice was softer when he spoke. I was always good at reading people, but there was something swimming in his eyes that I didn't quite understand. Regardless, he made sure I was comfortable while I was recovering.

Hope had made it a habit of coming to check on me every morning before she started her day. I knew she felt like she had to thank me for what I had done for her family, but she didn't. I was relieved that I had the power to save him, and what's done is done. Just as the first rays of sun started to streak over the horizon, Hope knocked on my door. She walked in before I had the chance to respond, not that I was going to turn her away anyway.

"Here," she said holding out a brown paper bag, "these are for you. They are the best beignets New Orleans has to offer. My dad got them for me when I was little and I haven't been able to stop eating them since."

I smiled and pulled one of the fluffy pastries and took a generous bite, smiling as the sugary teat hit my tongue. Hope walked over and sat by the window, looking wistfully at the city and the rising sun. I was older than her father, and so it was easy to tell that something was bothering her.

"What's wrong, Hope?" I asked quietly. I knew how far a vampires hearing could extend, and I wasn't sure if she wanted the rest of the house to hear our conversation.

"Before everything happened, there was this guy. I though he really like me, but turns out he was just using me. I don't know, I guess I'm just hung up on the fact that I believed him. I mean, I'm not exactly a model. There wasn't any reason for him to like me, but…"

I stopped her before she could continue. "One piece of advice from someone who's age is a number even larger than your fathers. Do not let a man make you feel like you aren't beautiful, or that you aren't good enough. There are a lot of guys out there, and you'll find one that's right for you, maybe two," I said with a laugh.

She smiled and nodded, but I could tell that what I had said didn't really sink in. There was no doubt that she was a beautiful girl, surely someone would be lucky to have her. She just needed someone to help her see that.

It was the first day that I was feeling just about back to normal. My body was still slightly sore, but not enough to keep me down not that I had a plan. I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that Hope had brought for me to change into and went to find the women of the house. Freya seemed like she would be easier to take to than Rebekah, and so I went to find her first. I found her in her room sorting herbs into different bottles. I knocked on the open door frame, and she motioned for me to come in.

"What can I do for you, Fae?" She asked as she continued working.

"I know this may not be any of my business, but I think Hope needs a girl's night out. This morning she seemed a million miles away. When I asked her what was wrong, she said she was hung up on a guy that had only pretended to like her to use her. I was thinking that a night out might help her realize that he isn't worth her time."

Freya stopped working and looked up at me with a smile on her face. "I think you might be right. After loosing her mom, well things haven't exactly been easy for her. Life hasn't been easy on any of us. I think we could all use a night out. I don't think Rebekah has ever turned down the chance to go out." And with that we set a plan in motion.

It was nearing dusk when Rebekah, Freya, and I all appeared in Hope's doorway holding a pale pink dress and new high heels. She just looked at us with raised eyebrows before shaking her head and laughing. Rebekah, Freya, and I were already dressed in our night-out attire. Rebekah was in a sleek silky red dress they fell to her mid thigh and had a sweetheart neckline that emphasized her figure, her blonde hair cascading over her shoulders. Freya played it more modestly with her hair pulled up neatly and wearing a simple gray sweater dress.

My options were limited, but I had found something in Rebekah's wardrobe that would fit. It was a little fancier that what they had been wearing, but it was the only thing that fit. It was a midnight blue party dress with a lace up back. The sweetheart neckline pulled tight against my small frame, and the skirt fluffed out around my hips. Rebekah had insisted I pair it with her sky high black heels that made me a good five inches taller. My medium brown hair fell lightly over my shoulders as I made my way through the house.

I was just walking into the courtyard to wait for the others when Klaus walked through the front door. He looked at me and stopped in his tracks. Something flashed in his eyes, but it was gone so quickly that I couldn't even tell if it was really there. A moment later, the girls walked into the room behind me.

His attention shifted to Hope as he said, "Where do you think you're going?"

Before he had a chance to make her second guess going out with us, I stepped in. Putting myself right in front of Klaus, I was blocking his view of his daughter. "The four of us are going to have a girl's night. We could all use some time to unwind after everything that has happened, and you're not going to stop us." My voice was strong when I spoke, letting Klaus know that it wasn't up for debate.

His face grew dark as he inched closer to me. "And I'm just supposed to sit here," his voice grew louder and angrier with each word.

I raised my hand and cut him off. "If you are worried then you are welcome to tag along, but you need to stay out of the way and let us enjoy our night. If you can't do that, then stay here. Rebekah, Freya, and I are more than capable of protecting Hope for a few hours."

We locked eyes for a moment, and I wasn't sure if I had made things better or worse. I knew that not many people spoke to Klaus the way I just had, but I wasn't giving in. Hope needed to see that life could be enjoyable.

With a quiet huff he said, "Fine. Tell me where you are going and I'll be there to check on you shortly." Freya gave him the name of the place we were headed, and the four of us made our way into the city.

We arrived at a small bar after a few minutes of walking, and the place was packed. There was a small wooden bar manned by two younger women, and a dance floor where a DJ had set up for the night. Rebekah headed for the bar immediately, and we all laughed. The DJ had just put on an upbeat pop song when I grabbed Hope's hand and drug her onto the dance floor. Rebekah joined us shortly after with drinks for everyone, and we danced.

Two hours later we were all sitting at the bar, flushed from dancing when who I assumed was Marcel Gerard showed up to whisk Rebekah onto the dance floor. A slow song came on, and Freya pulled Hope out onto the floor as well. I was sitting on a bar stool smiling as I watched them enjoying their night when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned to find Klaus Mikaelson standing there in black suit pants and a crisp white dress shirt unbuttoned at the collar. He wore a sheepish grin and offered me his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

Shocked by his question, I hesitated for a moment before nodding my consent and placing my hand in his. He led me onto the dance floor close to Freya and Hope before putting his hand on my waste. Laying my hand on his chest, I looked down. I could feel the heat rising to cheeks, and I couldn't stop it. I was over a thousand years old! I shouldn't have been blushing like a teenager.

As we danced, I chance a look up at him. He was staring at me with warmness in his eyes. He smiled and said, "Thank you. It's good to see her happy".

"She has an amazing family. I'm sure she will get through whatever life throws at her. I'm grateful for your hospitality and I think I'm just about ready to get back onto my own two feet thanks to you. I'm going to be leaving tomorrow afternoon."

His brows knitted together in confusion. Surely he hadn't thought I was going to stay in New Orleans forever. Grabbing my hand, he pulled me outside and around to the back of the bar. The alley was deserted even though the main street had been bustling. The moon cast just enough light to make out the features on his face. I closed my eyes, taking a moment to let the breeze cool my skin.

His touch was feather light as hit lips brushed over mine. It was so brief that I thought I had imagined it. My eyes popped open to see his staring back at me. Before I had time to process, he kissed me again. Just as briefly, but this time my eyes were open and there was no mistaking the heat in his eyes.

"Thank you."

That was all he said before he disappeared into the night. I figured I would seem him later that night or in the morning before I left, but I was wrong. He didn't even bother to say goodbye…

_Thank you for reading another chapter of The Last of Your Kind! Let me know what you think by dropping a comment below! _


End file.
